Talk:Alexandru Latin Trial
De eerste rechtzaak Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I hope it will be the last one ! 16:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hopefully And hopefully it will bring both justice and peace. 16:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wat heeft Alexandru tegen mij verkeerd gedaan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He was very rude to all of us... 16:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wat heeft hij dan tegen mij gedaan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Deze beschuldigingen werden hier gemaakt. Mss dat dit je verder helpt? 16:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::"... highly inappropriate behavior towards me, George, Yuri, Lars and Pierlot ..."This sentence was taken over litteraly from this page. ::Kan wel iets vinden maar wat heeft hij gedan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah zo. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Daar weet ook ik (nog) geen antwoord op. Ik leid de zaak, zorg voor een vlot verloop en een uitspraak. - Je zult waarschijnlijk worden opgeroepen als getuige ook. - Mss moet je met deze vraag eens naar Dimitri of George gaan. 16:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hopelyk zit er iets van spanning in de zaak :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ik zou de zaak liefst vlug van de baan hebben (rechtszaken zijn nooit echt leuk). Toch was een rechtszaak nodig en ik zal me als rechter dan ook volledig achter de zaak stellen. 17:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Was grappig bedoeld :) Limburgse humor :) Als de zaak maar neutraal blijft ;) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) We volgen de richtlijnen van de grondwet en doen idd allemaal ons best om neutraal en geciviliseerd te blijven - of we nu spreken in naam van één van beide partijen, als getuige of als rechter. 17:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Det is good óm te heure :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh God...This is incredible! For what is Alexandru judged?--Marius Ştefan 17:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::All information concerning charges can already be found on the page. 16:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Could you finish the parties-section and start the first rounds? 16:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not a partie :D I guess I can't defend myself. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :You're not accused of anything and you don't accuse anyone too; so you're not a party. ;-) 16:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::No. Except for: A minor punishment for Oos Wes Ilava, for violating the privacy and inappropriate behavior. We prefer a one week block, his citizen rights to be taken away and a serious warning. '' --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:48, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed Yuri, he is charged after all, so he's part of the Alexandru party. 16:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha, I said so. But I hardly care, I will leave anyway. Dimitri, I wish you luck with Lovia. Please remind me to unblock you after the trial. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::HOW COULD I HAVE LOOKED OVER THAT SENTENCE?? 16:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't be angry. Dimitri, you're unblocked at Città. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thank you. Good luck too. 17:02, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Keep a little bit luck for yourself too. You weren't blocked properly on Ilenulando and there won't be a trial there. There wíll be a trial in Vreêland. But, nobody cares as that country is death after all. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) How are we going to make this trial work if really nobody cares ?? @ dimi; also try this link (--> inside joke). 17:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :There's no reason for me to care, since I leave Lovia anyway :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: You ask me to pay attention to my trial in Maoland, so please do the same here. Add your name or the name of your lawyer to the list. 17:15, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::I can't: ''Both plaintiffs should have the same representative. This is also for both defendants. I can't decide for Alexandru. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Then I suggest you ask him. 17:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, that's the problem. I'll contact him on his talk page on Wikilandj. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You understand we had to block him, see what SuperAndro and Marius did... Indeed, you can always contact him elsewhere. 17:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, that's what SuperAndro and Marius did. I've contacted him. Btw, SuperAndro's user page is deleted, might it be important. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It has been done by a Wikia staff member, probably a well-thought of decision of someone who deals often with this form of negativism. 17:38, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:51, 17 April 2008 (UTC) references Constitution Dear Prime Minister, don't forget to mention the accusations are involving the Consitution's content, making it a Supreme Court case however. George Matthews 16:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, I shall add it. 16:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Your Honor Your Honor the Supreme Court Judge, as you can see our round is up. We do not wish to bring more evidence or people forward for this round. Though, I would like to ask you one more thing: could I please adjust my demandings? Something has made us a bit "unhappy" and "changed our opinions just a little bit" on Alexandru and his friend. That's why I would like to ask 4 months for Alexandru and 3 weeks for Oos Wes. Could this still be adjusted please? 17:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :If you add it instead of replacing the earlier demands it is ok. Also make sure that the reason for this change of mind is very clear. 09:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, no problem. Yuri, check the Second Chamber please, law proposal. 09:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Unblock Alexandru or we won't coorporate. --OWTB 09:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :He is already deblocked. 09:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Good. Please also notice your trials in Mäöres and Adlibita. We've adjusted it a little bit in Mäöres. It now looks a little bit like that one in Adlibita. --OWTB 09:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC)